Experiments were conducted to assess the usefulness of an EG&G Instruments digital signal averager. The synchronous noise was measured, which limits the number of effective averages that can be made. Also evaluated was the technique of alternate addition and subtraction after down-loading of the data to a computer in order to reduce the problem of synchronous noise.